


Hello, Professor Clairmont

by Njaybird



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, inappropriate use of magic, pissing off Miriam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Njaybird/pseuds/Njaybird
Summary: Diana tries out some new magic on Matthew. Just a fun little scene :)





	1. Chapter 1

Matthew was sitting at his desk reviewing a grant application when he felt, more than heard, the whisper across his mind.

“_Hello, Professor Clairmont_.”

He smiled to himself. Diana’s experiments with telepathy were clearly paying off.

“How can I assist the eminent historian today?” he whispered, leaning back in his chair.

“_Lock the door_.”

_Oh_. Matthew’s smile broadened. They’d discussed such a scenario before, but Diana had never yet felt that she had enough control of her power to play the game safely. It would seem she’d gained some confidence. Excellent.

“What next?” he breathed, leaning back against the door. The sensation of lips along his jaw made him gasp. How? He shrugged out of his jacket as the buttons on his shirt began undoing themselves, the feather-light touches of ghostly fingers snaking down the muscles of his chest and stomach. The phantom lips found his, and he reached out instinctively, expecting to feel the silk of Diana’s hair, the warmth of her skin. Instead, he found his hands pinned to the door, and invisible force holding him in place. He liked the feeling rather more than he might have expected.

“_You've been practicing_,” he thought, his grin returning.

In response, his wife’s touch seemed to multiply, sensation flooding his body from every direction. She was everywhere – twined in his hair, kissing his neck, gripping his backside, sliding down his chest, cupping his cock. He groaned, desperate to touch her in return.

“I need you,” he growled, pulling against the magic holding him in place.

“_Come and get me, then_,” she whispered across his mind.

Matthew was out into the corridor so fast that he nearly collided with a gaggle of postdocs. Miriam stuck her head out of the lab to see what the commotion was about, before sniffing the air and rolling her eyes.

“Tell your wife that we do actually have important work to be getting on with!” she called as he rushed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The phantom touches teased Matthew all the way home, stroking down his spine and kissing along his jaw. He had driven in to the lab that morning but didn’t trust himself behind the wheel now. He broke into a run, trying to remember to modulate his speed so as not to attract human attention while still getting home, getting to her as fast as possible.

_“You’d better be here soon, Professor,”_ she whispered across his mind, “_or I’ll have to start without you_.”

He groaned, his cock straining against his trousers as he sped toward their rooms. “You’ll be the death of me,” he muttered, rounding a corner and leaping up a set of stone steps two at a time.

“_Not if you never get here_,” came the ghostly reply. Was he imagining the catch in her voice, the breathlessness? Oh God, if she really was starting without him —

That thought propelled him through the main door of the building and up the stairs at full vampire speed. Damn human attention, he needed to be with Diana _now_. He needed to be with her twenty minutes ago.

When he finally, finally burst through their door, the scent of her assaulted him: her usual notes of honey and sunlight cut through with a thick, intoxicating streak of arousal. His knees buckled, and he gripped the door handle to steady himself.

“Where are you?” he murmured, stepping out of his shoes and coat.

“_You’ll have to find me_,” she teased, those invisible hands loosening his tie and unfastening his belt. “_Hurry up. I can’t wait much longer._”

Matthew growled in response, shedding his trousers and tie as he tore through their rooms. He finally found her in the study, nude apart from a silky dressing gown and sitting, cross-legged, on top of his desk. Her eyes were closed, her hands on her knees, her spine straight. The sight of her stopped his undead heart.

She opened her eyes as he stopped through the doorway, a smile creeping across her lips. “Well done, Professor,” she purred.

He was on her in an instant, the heat of her body pushing the limits of his already-frayed patience. He moaned against her mouth and felt her smile in response. Diana’s legs wrapped around his waist. Her heels dug into his back, encouraging his hips closer to hers. He didn’t resist, couldn’t bring himself to delay even a moment longer. With one hand still twined in her hair, he pulled off the last of his clothes, lifted her hips off of the desk, and slid inside her.

Diana gasped, her eyes going wide and dark as he began to move within her. Matthew kissed along her jaw and down her neck. “Do you know what you do to me?” he rasped against her ear.

His wife replied with a moan. She pulled the hair at the nape of his neck with one hand and gripped his thigh with the other. Matthew shivered with pleasure. When his mouth reached her breast, she arched against him, desperate for more.

“Matthew—ah, yes, Matthew—please—“

He flicked his tongue across her nipple once, twice, before meeting her eyes, “Tell me what you need, _ma lionne_.”

“I need — touch me—“

“With pleasure.”

His hand slid from her neck along the silk of her dressing gown and settled where their bodies were joined. His thumb found her swollen clit, and she bit down on her lip to stifle a cry.

Matthew groaned, overwhelmed by the feel, the sight, the scent, the taste of her. One more stoke of his thumb, one more thrust of his hips, one more flick of his tongue, and she was spasming around him, crying his name as he thrust into her again, again, again—

“Matthew, fuck, yes, yes—“

“Diana—_Dieu_, Diana—I’m—“

He roared, burying his face in her neck as he came, hard and fast—his mate, his life’s name falling from his lips over and over.

She held him as he came down, keeping him wrapped in her warmth and her light until he could lift his head and meet her eyes again. Then, she pulled him into a gentle kiss and whispered sweet nothings across his mind as her heart rate settled and her breaths steadied.

Matthew relaxed into the embrace, letting the rightness of being with her sink deep into his bones.

When he returned to the lab an hour or so later, Miriam barely spoke to him, breaking her silence only to admonish him for neglecting their research and thinking with his cock instead of his brain. Matthew chuckled as he settled back into work and whispered, “Worth it.”

“_Totally worth it_,” came the ghostly reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and ye shall receive! Thanks to those who promoted me to continue this little fic :)


End file.
